


Watchful

by Wolfloner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Support, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, mild PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner
Summary: Tiny drabble of Rhodey and Tony's friendship. Emotional support is good. <3
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Watchful

**Author's Note:**

> Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated.  
> But you know. Life. Ew.
> 
> Have a drabble. <3

Tony hadn't used to look for exits every time he entered a building—a room. Oh, he'd always had at least a vague idea of an escape route in the back of his mind, just in case. But this habit hadn't been necessary before… Well, a lot of things hadn't been necessary  _ before. _

And even now he probably still wouldn't have put together the way cataloging the specifics of his surroundings calmed him if Rhodey hadn't taught him.

They had been out. Eating. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, Tony couldn't remember the specifics. What he could remember was suddenly getting a whiff of stagnant water—something that almost certainly hadn't actually been present—and the immediate thundering of his heart. The way he couldn't get his lungs to fill with air. 

"The fire exit is at your 7 o'clock," Rhodey had told him softly. "Main entrance is at 2. Door to the kitchens, 11." Then he'd described, in precise detail, without ever looking away from Tony's face, how many people were in the room with them. Where the tables were. The quickest ways to leave if he needed to.

"How do you remember all that?" Tony asked once he had started to calm.

"Practice," was all Rhodey gave him. That and a rueful smile.


End file.
